


Now you know

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: They are at a bar and this girl keeps looking at Robert and when he's gone to get them a drink, she comes up to Aaron and asks if he's taken and Aaron is trying to test Robert so says 'go and ask him yourself' and Rob is like no I'm here with my boyfriend and Aaron is shocked because he's never called him his BF before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you know

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

They haven’t been together long. Well, at least Aaron thought they were together, even though they hadn’t really talked about it.

But now they were at a bar that wasn’t The Woolpack and Robert had called it a date, so Aaron thought he was in the right to assume.

They had a good time, talked about this and that and just like that they had both finished their pints.

Robert offered to get them new drinks and left for the bar. Aaron watched him go and thought about their date. Even though they had a good time he still wasn’t sure what this was. If you didn’t know any better, they could as well be just mates hanging out.

“Excuse me?” a girl spoke and interrupted Aaron in his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you mind telling me if he’s seeing anyone or do you think I could go talk to him?” she asked and gestured towards Robert.

Aaron’s first instinct was to tell her to get lost, but before he opened his mouth he thought this might be an opportunity.

“You know what? Why don’t you go and ask him yourself?” he asked her.

“Oh, okay,” she said and got ready to go when Robert made his way back.

“Hello,” he said and looked at Aaron questioningly who just shrugged his shoulder.

“Hi,” the girl said and smiled at him. She did this well, Aaron thought, twirling her hair, leaning towards him slightly. “My name is Susie and I wanted to ask you if you’d like to have a drink with me?”

“Oh,” Robert said and sat down. He looked at her apologetically, “I am very flattered but I’m here with my boyfriend.”

The girl looked at Aaron with risen eyebrows. “You could have said,” she said and stomped off.

Robert looked to Aaron. “She asked you? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I wasn’t so sure myself, to be honest,” Aaron said, but he couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on his face.

“Well,” Robert said, leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. “Now you know.”

“Yes,” Aaron beamed, “now I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
